Setting a Trap for the Sandersons/We Got to Find Our Book
(After escaping the party, the group stopped at a nearby alleyway once the coast is clear. After that's done, Ace angrily kicks a nearby garbage can, livid at the fact that nobody, not even his and Ash's group's parents, believe them) Adagio: (Touching his arm) Ace, come on! Calm down! Ace: Look, I want you to take Molly and the others back to your house and don't let them out of your sight! Ash: Please? Serena: Ace, Ash, we're not leaving you. Team Rocket: And we're not, either! (Suddenly, they hid themselves when a chef, dressed as a pirate, came outside to the fish tank full of lobsters) Chef: Okay, guys, who's going for the Jacuzzi? (He picks one up) Yeah, Angelo, too bad. (Then he walked back inside as the group came out. Then Shadow and Rouge heard something) Shadow: (Whispering) Uh-oh! Rouge: (Whispering) We've got trouble! Ash: (Whispering) Get down! (The group ducked, knowing that the villains were coming. The villains went to the alley, while the group hid themselves, not to get caught) Mummymon: I smell…. Villains: Yes? Mummymon: I smell…. Hunter J: Yes, yes? Mummymon: I smell scrod. (The villains glared at him) Mummymon: Scrod, you know. It's a bottom dweller. You cook it sometimes with lovely bread crumbs, a little bit of margarine. Or oil. Olive oil is good, but you have to cook it at 300 degrees or else it tastes really…. (Arukenimon grabbed Mummymon's cheeks and dragged him away. Puppetmon and Sedusa kept looking around) Villains: (Voice-over) Sedusa, Puppetmon! (Sedusa and Puppetmon ran off to catch up. Starlight sighed in relief until she opened the door of the oven by accident. Arturo got her attention, worried that the villains would come back, but they didn't. Starlight stared at the oven and smirked) Starlight: (Smirking) I have an idea! (The group calmly smirked in agreement. Later on, the villains stopped by the high school, which they didn't know that it was a school) Sedusa: (Suspiciously) What is this place? Puppetmon: (Holding his nose) It reeks of children! Hunter J: (Suspiciously) It is a prison for children. Demidevimon: Actually, that's a school for children, now closed for the night. (The villains proceeded. Hunter J dragged Puppetmon when he stood there. Inside, Ace let out a howl inside of the office) Ace: Welcome to high school heck! I'm your host, Boris Karloff Jr.! (He slammed the microphone on the table, laughing, while the villains kept searching) Ace: It's time to meet our group of contestants; The Sandersons! Read any good spell books lately? (The villains saw Shadow and Rouge growling at them) Hunter J: Get them! (The villains walked toward them until they heard a voice coming not too far. Later on, they followed the voice, and it was coming from the room. The villains snuck quietly until they jumped right in to catch the person, but it was only a radio. Suddenly, Molly, Teddiursa, Team Rocket, and Serena's group closed the door from behind as they screamed. Aria locked it and activated the switch. At the window, they and Ash's group saw the villains screaming and growling at them. Suddenly, the villains saw the flames, surrounding them) Hunter J: (Fanning herself) Hot, hot, it's hot! (Then the group watched them as they began to scream. Outside, green smoke was coming out from the school) Billy: Farewell, Sandersons! (He and the others cheered for their victory. They kept cheering while they walked down the street. Then Shadow and Rouge sat on the tree trunk, while Ash stopped cheering) Ash: We did it, Shadow, Rouge! We stopped them! Shadow: We've wanted to do that for 300 years. Rouge: Especially since they took Maria. Snake: You really missssss her, don't you? (Shadow and Rouge looked down) Ace: Man, you can't keep blaming yourselves for that. Arturo: That happened so long ago. Pikachu: Pika. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Rouge: Take care of Molly, Ash. Shadow: You'll never know how precious she is until you lose her for good. (He and Rouge jumped off the trunk and walked, going on their own) Ace: Hey, Shadow, Rouge! (Shadow and Rouge stopped and turned around) Ace: Where do you think you're going? You're part of our family now. Billy: One of us. Molly: Come on, guys, we're going home! Shadow: (Giving a light smirk) Home. Rouge: (Smiling softly) Home. (She and Shadow ran off) Ash's group: (Smiling) Home. (Later that night, Ash and company came back to the house since the villains were defeated) Ash: Mom? Dad? Molly: (Escorting Shadow and Rouge) We met two new friends! (Confused) Mama? Papa? Ace: Well, I guess they're still partying. Come on. (Back at Town Hall, everyone, including their parents, is still partying. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Teddiursa were drinking milk from two bowls as Ash and Molly petted them) Ash: Milk's good, huh, Pikachu. Molly: Is it, Teddiursa? Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! Teddiursa: (Happily) Teddy! Rouge: Your Pokemon make good pets. Shadow: They like it. (The group watched, smiling. Shadow and Rouge jumped next to Molly on their bed) Molly: You know, Shadow and Rouge, I'll always take care of you both. Then my children will take care of you too. And then their children after that, and theirs after that, forever and ever, and ever.... (Shadow and Rouge smiled softly and slowly went to sleep, and so did Molly. Then the group went to sleep as well. Back at the school, the green smoke flew back into it. The door tipped over when the smoke came out, the villains were coughing, and their hair was messed up) Hunter J: (Coughing) Hello, I want my book. (She and the others came out, still coughing. Elsewhere, Seifer's group are sitting on the hood of a car with some trees covered in toilet paper) Seifer: Wanna smash some pumpkins? Rai: No. Seifer: Well, then you wanna look in windows and watch babes undress? Fuu: It's 3:00. They're undressed already! Seifer: Well, then you think of something! Rai: I don't feel too good! Seifer: It's because you're eating too much candy, you pig! (They sat there on the car doing absolutely nothing. The villains walked past them until Piedmon sniffed Rai's shoes, which were actually Ace's stolen shoes) Rai: Hey, clown! Get your face off my shoe! Piedmon: Oh, wrong boy. Hunter J: (Groaning) Why? Why?! Why was I cursed with such idiots?! Puppetmon: Just lucky, I guess. Mephiles: Not helping, Puppetmon! Infinite: That was not necessary. Puppetmon: Sorry. (They start to walk away as Seifer's group got confused) Seifer: Oh man, how come it's always the ugly chicks that stay out late? Fuu: Or more likely, ugly dudes? (The villains turned slowly around, glaring at them) Hunter J: Chicks? Myotismon: Dudes? (At the cottage, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu are locked in three separate cages, terrified as the villains are trying to figure out how to make the potion without the book) Hunter J: We haven't much time left! Myotismon: We shall have to make the potion by memory! Fuu: Hey, let's us out of here! Rai: Yeah, we're really sorry! Seifer: We think you're real cute! Fuu: And handsome! Hunter J: (To Seifer's group) Hush! (To herself) I've got to think…. (She walked around the house, thinking. the villains began to chant) Villains: (Chanting) Remember, remember. Remember, Hunter J, remember. Remember, Hunter J, remember. Hunter J: Now I remember! I was here, the book was there. You, guys, you were here. Puppetmon, you were in the back, dancing idiotically. And the book said…. Sedusa: Yes? Hunter J: Oil of boil and a dead man's nose. Puppetmon: Dead man's toes! Villains: (Annoyed) She's trying to concentrate! (Hunter J mumbled, trying to remember what ingredients to add to make the potion) Hunter J: Chungs? Rai: (Confused) Chungs? Seifer: (Pretending to cut his throat) Dead man's chungs! Fuu: (Air heaves) That's sick. Vanitas: There are no such things as chungs. (Hunter J became shocked) Hunter J: (Shocked) You're right. Vanitas: (Confused) What do you mean? (Hunter J calmly got upset, much to the serious villains' concern) Hunter J: It's no use! I don't remember the ingredients! I, I, I've got to have my book! (She ran upstairs in an upset way) Myotismon: Hunter J? Vanitas: Mother? (Sedusa kept spinning the cages, where Rai was, as he screamed) Seifer and Fuu: Leave him alone! Rai: I'm gonna puke! (Hunter J opened the windows in despair as Myotismon and Vanitas arrived in concern) Hunter J: Book! Come home or make thyself known! (Hunter J then broke down crying, as Myotismon and Vanitas calmly comforted her and then the husband and son looked out the window in calm concern) Coming up: Ash and Serena's groups and Team Rocket unexpectantly activate a beacon of light from the book to the Sandersons, resulting the villains to break into Ash's group's house and not only get the book back, but also capture Molly, Snake, Aria, Shadow, and Rouge in the process. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes Category:Hocus Pocus Parodies